1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick connector having a male member and a female member for piping for connecting hoses or pipes which are employed to transfer a fluid, such as gasoline, oil, water, air and the like, especially relates to a quicker connector having a simple engager member.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in FIGS. 42 and 43, a conventional quick connector comprises a tubular-shaped female member 100 which includes a receiving tube 102 having a receiving opening 101, a tubular-shaped male member 200 which includes a ring-shaped engager projection 201 projected in the centrifugal directions and an engager tube 202, a "C" shaped engager member 300 disposed in the receiving tube 102 of the female member 100. This is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,357. As illustrated in FIG. 32, the engager member 300 is inserted into the receiving tube 102 through an entry 103 to rigidly fix a middle portion 301 to the receiving tube 102 by a rivet 400. The engager member 300 includes a tapered stopper 302 whose diameter can be increased. The tapered stopper 302 is tapered from one end to the other end in the axial direction, and the one end 302a has a small diameter and the other end 302b has a large diameter.
The male member 200 is inserted into the receiving tube 102 of the female member 100 in the direction of the arrow "S8" through the opened flange 101, and the engager projection 201 of the male member 200 is pressed against the stopper 302 on the inner surfaces. Accordingly, the stopper 302 are deformed in the centrifugal direction (e.g., in the direction of the arrow "S7", shown in FIG. 42) so as to increase the diameter. Thus, the engager projection 201 goes over the engager member 300, and it is disposed in the inner side with respect to the engager member 300. Then, the stopper 302 of the engager member 300 whose diameter has been increased is restored to its original shape by its own elasticity in the direction reducing the diameter, thereby engaging the engager projection 201 with the engager member 300. Finally, the male member 200 is connected to the female member 100.
As disclosed in FIGS. 44 and 45, the other conventional quick connector comprises a female member 100 which includes a a receiving tube 102 having a receiving opening 101 on one end in the axial direction, a male member 200 which includes a ring-shaped engager projection 201 projected in the centrifugal directions with a tapered surface 203 and an engager tube 202, a "U" shaped engager member 300 bent at the middle portion 301 so that one end portion 303 faces to the other end portion 303. This is described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 225290/1983.
As illustrated in FIGS. 42 and 45, in the above conventional quick connector, the middle portion 301 of the engager member 300 is outwardly projected from the entry 103, and the both end portions 303 of the engager member 300 are outwardly projected from a retainer 104. Therefore, the middle portion 301 and the both end portions 303 of the engager member 300 is likely to collide or interfere with the other component members, and the engager member 300 is likely to come off.
As illustrated in FIG. 46, inventors have found a new type of quick connector in which the "C" shaped engager member 300 is installed in the receiving tube 102 of the female member 100. The quick connector is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 109419/1990. The quick connector requires a clearance C1 in the radial directions between the engager member 300 and the inner peripheral surface of the receiving tube 102 since the tapered stopper 302 of the engager member 300 is extended in the receiving tube 102. When the clearance C1 is small, the diameter of the tapered stopper 302 of the engager member 300 cannot be fully increased. When the clearance C1 is large, the engager member 300 is largely displaced with respect to the receiving tube 102. Therefore, when the male member 200 is inserted into the receiving tube 102 of the female member 100, the engager member 300 deteriorates the smooth insertion of the male member 200. Furthermore, the satisfactory diameter enlargement of the tapered stopper 302 is also deteriorated.